EP-A-0,156,433 and EP-A-0,320,032 describe antivirally active pyridazinamines. Further antiviral agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,476 and in EP-A-0,137,242 and EP-A-0,207,453.
The compounds of the present invention differ from the cited pyridazinamine compounds by the fact that they contain a phenoxy moiety which is substituted with an oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, 1,3-oxazol-4-yl, thiazolyl or isoxazolyl ring and particularly by the fact that they have favourable antipicornaviral properties.